Me, Wine and a Championship Racer
by MiniMinchin
Summary: Blyade has been dragged along to Kras City by two of her friends, to look for some experience in a different form of work, little does she know a Championship Racer has his eye on her and that her world is going to be flipped upside down. Better inside
1. Who's Razor?

_**Who's Razor?**_

My mind wondered, the train journey was long and the scenery seemed to blur into a green wave, replicating the movement of the sea. The tracks had not been cleaned for a while, making the journey uncomfortable and seem longer than it should be.

I drifted into a world of dream, colours interlinked into swirling patterns, bringing shapes out of the darkness, creating a world of unique personality. The light changed dramatically in the carriage causing me to wake up, there was an incredibly bright white light opposite me, flickering on and off. I blinked a few times adjusting my eyes, noticing the change in scenery. We were now in a dark tunnel, the brickwork was created in the up-most quality, in a rich red colour.

Other passengers, supposedly travelling to the same destination, were sleeping. A tall, dark-haired business-man in the corner had his feet up on the table opposite him and a woman was snoring at full capacity of her lungs. I lent back into the chair and sighed...

A few minuets passed and Lauren awoke from her nap, nudging Alleisha in the progress. A small drop of hell let loose as they whined at each other. I sat there watching the miniature argument, giggling to myself, these were usually play-fight arguments, and highly amusing. They both wanted to be engineers of sorts, and were on their way to Kras City to do a beginners course on-site. Its something to do with working under pressure and before deadlines, saving vehicles from utter destruction, and bringing them into better form than before. I wasn't interested in this field of things, I was merely tagging along to finish my art coursework, sketching different landscapes, I did a country landscape near where I live, and now I wanted to do a more industrial scene, somewhere a bit bizarre.

The train came unexpectedly to a halt, slamming me back into my seat, and throwing Lauren and Alleisha forwards, into the table positioned in front of us. Everybody winced in unison as they adjusted themselves back into their seats.

Only being 21 years of age, it was my first major adventure out of my home country, so I was obviously nervous, but incredibly excited at the same time. The train still hadn't moved and I began to wonder what was going on. I turned to face Alleisha;

"What do you thinks going on?" I asked, faffing about with our train tickets.

"I haven't got a clue, maybe we've just broken down, or the train driver's died" Lauren replied, taking a bite out of a rich-tea biscuit.

"She wasn't talking to you" replied Alleisha, " Anyway, at this rate were going to be late... and first impressions are everything..." I rolled my eyes an took a sip of my drink. I was beginning to get restless, we had been sat there for 45 minuets, with no sign of movement and I was beginning to wonder what was going on in the carriage net door. I stood up and brushed myself down and nodded at Lauren and Alleisha. They both knew by this nod, that I was off to see what was going on.

I came to the door into the next carriage, and walked through. The next carriage was exactly the same as ours, everybody was sat there wondering what was going on. I walked past, into the following carriage. But everything in here, was not the same as the others. There were people screaming, crying and a few of them hyperventilating. People began to open the doors and get out onto the tracks, climbing onto the concrete verges opposite. I ran to the front of the carriage, in the hope of finding some useful information. I found the young co-driver of the train, curled up on the floor, sobbing. I knelt down next to him and leaned in closer.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice fragile and sympathetic.

"He's dead" he sobbed, over and over again, rocking backwards and forwards. I stood back up, an ran straight down the carriages, into the last one, in which Lauren and Alleisha were waiting.

"We've got to get out of here" I screamed, ushering them up. Immediately they leaped out of their seats and followed me to the door. Many of the other passengers in our carriage followed too. Jumping out of the door we made a short sprint to the concrete verge, joining the other passengers.

We sat there, with nothing. All of our luggage was still on the train.

I lay down in the scorching sunlight, thinking if this trip would ever get any better. A scream shattered the silence, I felt my heart leap out of my chest and sitting bolt upright, I saw a small explosion coming from the driving carriage, throwing debris into the air. The flames quickly spread through the remaining carriages, burning all of our possessions. We now had no way of contacting anybody, let alone contacting home, or the place in which we were staying. The emergency services came rushing to the edge of the track, ambulances, fire engines and a handful of police cars. Everything was happening to fast it was hard to believe. We were moved out of the way of the tracks, into a large open-plan shopping centre and told to make our own way.

This was insane, neither Lauren or Alleisha had their mobile phones with them on the trip, and mine had just been melted in an extremely unlikely train fire, along with suspected murder.

We began to walk out of the large crowd, staring at the pavement, with nothing to say. Everything so far this trip that could go wrong, has. Its was looking bleak. Lauren glanced at the time:

"Oh my..." she said, slowly, pronouncing every letter firmly and looking up to face us, " Its quarter past nine..." Everything just got worse, we were supposed to be in Kras City by Eight, and at the Garage by Nine. We carried on walking in the direction of the taxi zone, if anything, paying for a taxi would be the least of our worries. After waiting for a few moments, one turned up, all to happy to take us to our abstract destination. Another long journey.

I noticed going along the road, that there were no traffic lights, or stop signs, or speed limit warnings along with speed cameras. This confused me, I thought it was basic law to have these along public roads. But before I could ask anything, the driver piped up.

"So, are you girls on your way to the championships then? There starting in a few weeks time. That Razor fellow is a strapping young chap, best thing that ever happened to that Mizo's team, although they've never lost a championship, they have to keep their guard up, looking out for new competition and what not.. Couldn't do it myself..."He had a very thick northerners accent, along with a slight lisp. I was about to reply when I turned to my left, seeing that Lauren and Alleisha were both biting their lip to try and stop themselves from laughing. I shook it off, and continued to take in the industrial scenery. Then it struck me, my art coursework was on the train, burnt to a cinder. I thought it was rather pointless going to only get half of it done, maybe when I get there, I'll start from scratch, and be aided by memory. The driver adjusted in his seat;

"We'll have to pull over for a moment girls, looks like the lads are out on a practice lap of the loading docks." A large, slim-line red and black car shot past us at high speed. " Ah, that'll be Razor, girls, beating the record again I presume."

"Who's Razor?"I asked, unknowing of anything around this domain.

"Who's Razor? WHO'S RAZOR? My gosh girls, your not from around here now are you? You need a bit of educating then, Razor is not only incredibly ignorant and stuck-up, but he just happens to be the best racer known to Kras City. He's been trashing track records for the past couple of months."

"Oh. Okay" I replied, feeling as if I had been put into my place quite firmly. I took one look at the other two, and settled down for the journey ahead.


	2. Into the City

Into The City...

The sound of roaring engines became louder and louder as we came closer to the city centre. A few moments later, we were dropped off outside a well know attraction, the local pub. We timidly walked in, only to be greeted by the strong smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. My eyes immediately began to water. I stood by the door next to Lauren, as Alleisha went to ask the dude behind the bar where the nearest hotel was.

"Welcome to the Bloody Hook, ladies." a voice spoke from over to my left. I turned around, to see a tall dark-haired figure, wearing a rather flashy red coat and bright yellow racing gloves.

"Thanks." Lauren said, breaking the awkward silence between us. Another man appeared behind the dark-haired man, ginger hair and half of his ears cut off.

"Why don't you two join us? Your other friend can join once she has finished arguing with the bartender." He continued, placing his hand around my waist, moving me towards a table. Lauren followed next to the ginger-haired Man, and set opposite us, next to him.

"I don't believe I have seen you before..." the tall dark-haired man said, turning to face me, registering my clothes.

"We're new here..." replied Lauren. I knew that he was talking to me, but I just ignored it, being very shy. I just put my head onto my hand and leant onto the table,fiddling with a drink that appeared in front of me. I sat up and looked at the dark-haired man. He simply smiled at me. This mad me feel slightly uncomfortable, I just shrugged off the feeling and carried on. After all, I'm shy, this could be the only time I will ever sit next to a guy.

Lauren began to giggle and laugh with this ginger-haired man, introducing herself.

"I'm Lauren" she said, fiddling with her hair. They began to talk about hydraulics and car parts. My head span with all of the terminology. I was feeling quite uncomfortable, so I excused myself to see where Alleisha had got to. She was stood at the bar, talking to a man with a mask on. I stood next to Alleisha, and gave a greeting nod towards the masked man.

"This is Cutter" Alleisha said, introducing us.

"Hi" I mumbled timidly, sitting down. They carried on talking about car parts and whatnot. I sighed to myself. I was fed up of hearing about the innards of cars and how they worked, I was getting agitated. Cutter invited Alleisha behind the bar, and started to show her a few concoctions.

Through the corner of my eye I could see a small pile of paper and a pot of HB pencils, so I helped myself. I sat back down at the bar and began to draw some curving lines, followed by sharp points and wispy edges. After a few minuets it turned into the outline of a car, and slowly, I added in the doors, and a few weapons, A while later I felt a breath down the back of my neck...

"Ah, if it isn't a Javelin-X." the voice was smooth. I turned around to see it was the dark-haired man from earlier. He sat down at the bar, on the stool next to me.

"I don't believe I introduced myself before... I am Razor, maybe you've heard of me? I work for Mizo." He took a long drag on a cigarette, and turned to face me.

"I've heard your name here and there. But, who is Mizo?" I asked, trying to sound like I was joking.

"He's my boss..." he said. Obviously being protective of his boss' identity.

"Fair enough. So, what do you do for a living?" intrigued... I knew that he raced, but raced what? The taxi driver wasn't exactly very descriptive when he spoke of him.

"I race. In cars." he chuckled. Smiling at me. "You should drop by the garage sometime, Your skills of designing seem good enough, maybe you could do some advertising for us, we need some new engineers."

"I'd love to." I said, inside I really wanted to go, but my head said I shouldn't , a wave of nervousness swept over me.

"Good" he replied. "I'll see you out on the track then." he stood up and went to walk off.

"Oh, Razor?" I said standing up jogging after him. He turned around and looked at me, with a smirk etched over his face. " My two friends are engineers, maybe you could see what they could do?" he stood there for a moment, stroking his mini goatee beard.

"Yes I'm sure I could give them a chance. Why don't the three of you meet me and the boys out on the track tomorrow morning? We could see what happens then." I nodded in agreement an turned around. Lauren and Alleisha were on their way over to me with the two boys.

"How about we walk you home?" Razor asked, opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said walking to the nearest pavement. He lifted my arm and interlinked it with his.

"Who's the ginger-haired guy?" I asked, still not knowing his name.

"Shiv" Razor replied. I simply nodded and carried on walking down the road.

"Where are you ladies heading?" Razor asked a few moments later.

"Intercham Hotel" said Alleisha. The boys walked us to the front of the hotel and said their goodbyes. It had been a strange night. I never felt that confidant before. Maybe its the fuel-filled atmosphere that had an effect on me. All the same, I was tired, and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I pulled the short straw, ending up in a room on my own. It wasn't all that bad, at least I had some peace and quiet. Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was only twenty past 10, early for Kras civilians. A few moments later there was a knock at my door. Walking towards it I knew that it wouldn't be Lauren or Alleisha, as they would either ring me beforehand or shout through the letter box. Opening the door I saw a dark shadow on the floor. As I looked up, I noticed that it was Razor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning on the door frame. He bit his lip, and looked up at me.

"I felt like coming to say hi. You see, as hard as it is to admit, there's something about you that confuses me. Your not here to do engineering with your 2 friends, but you simply sit and draw cars, which does not prove to be very productive. So, I've been sent by Mizo, to, lets say, do a bit of celebrating."

"Celebrating?" I questioned, letting him in.

"Yes, you see, Mizo sent me here today to recruit you. I hope you don't mind, but the Javelin-X you drew earlier, I took to him. He likes you style, and therefore would like to offer you a job." He continued, answering my question. "He would like you to design paint-jobs for the cars and maybe do some racing in-between."

"That sounds great! Although, I haven't been in a car for a number of years..." Razor simply looked at me, while opening what appeared to be a bottle of red wine.

"Why ever not?" he asked, clearly intrigued. He bought over the 2 glasses of wine, and the bottle, and sat down next to me. He lit a cigarette and turned to listen.

"Well, I was involved in a car crash when I was 14, I still have nightmares about it. But it was a number of years ago, and I should really just move on" I took a sip of the wine, and placed it on the coffee table positioned in front of us.

"That's awful" he said, looking sympathetic and taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh...My...God..." I said slowly, leaning back into the black sofa...

"What's wrong?" Razor said, unzipping the top of his blue shirt.

"I have no clothes..." I said bluntly, remembering the train fire, and the fact that my clothes were burnt to ashes on it. I took another sip of the wine and placed it carefully back onto the table.

"Yes... I heard about the inter-city train fire. Well my guess is that you clothes would not of suited the fashion here is Kras anyway." he spoke with slight ignorance , running his finger around the rim of the wine glass.

"Tell you what, if you meet me in the lobby in the morning, I'll take you clothes shopping. We'll get you something to suit your stay here in Kras." he finished off his wine and rinsed out the glass, placing in on the draining board.

I stood up, as he walked towards the door, to see him out. He turned towards me and I smiled.

"I'll see you at 8.00am in the morning. Don't be late." he said, walking down the hallway. I turned in and shut the door, That was very strange. I've only been in Kras City for a few hours, and we've already ha a job offer. We were suppose to be going to a man named Jak, but since I knew Razor vaguely now anyway, I thought it would be better to carry on with him. I text Alleisha to tell her my plan, I was going shopping with Razor at 8.00am, and would meet her and Lauren at the track when we had finished. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. I could feel it.


	3. Unexpected Experiences

Unexpected Experiences…

The alarm in the hotel room woke me at exactly 7:30am, just enough time to get ready. I hopped out of bed quite easily; I was a morning type of person. Putting on the clothes in which I wore yesterday felt slightly odd, almost dirty. I had just enough time to have a quick cup of coffee before I was due to meet Razor down in the lobby. I simply couldn't wait. I had been meaning to buy some new clothes for quite a while, but I didn't quite see that it was going to happen this way. I finished off the coffee and rinsed out the mug and placed it on the draining board next to the two wine-glasses that were used last night. It was 5 to 8 now, so I decided to go downstairs ready to go. I knew I was early, but I wanted to ask the receptionist to give Lauren and Alleisha a message.

When I got down there, I could see a tall dark figure over in the darkened lobby, wearing a rather bright red coat. _Razor. _I acted as if I didn't notice him; I didn't want to seem too eager. The receptionist was gulping down several mugs of coffee, it was good stuff, but surely this much wasn't good? I walked over to her, asking if she could tell Lauren and Alleisha that I'll see them at the track entrance later. She simply nodded and carried on drinking her coffee at high speed. Just as I was about to turn around, a yellow gloved hand wrapped itself around my waist… I stopped dead in my tracks. A warm breath was blown onto the back of my neck along with a hushed whisper: "You ready?" It asked. I turned around, the hand still firmly on my waist. Relief swept over me as i realised it was Razor, I let out s frustrated sigh and placed my head on his chest, before standing upright and raising one eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, looking up, into his Harlequin green eyes.  
"Well." He began, putting his free hand onto the other side of my waist. "I saw you walk in so I seized the opportunity."  
"Opportunity, for what? Scaring the life out of me?" I questioned, placing my hands onto his back.  
"Yeah, why not?" he said, swinging me around and interlinking his arm with mine.

We walked out of the exit and for some reason I had the urge to look back, the receptionist was virtually shaking at the sight of Razor, I wonder why…

Outside it was a cold, rainy day, which sent a shiver down my spine. The roads were wet, so I expected driving at high speed would be prohibited, it wasn't.  
"Hop in." Razor said, pressing a button on a set of car keys. For a moment, I was looking around for some sort of small city car, maybe a Clio, or even a Smart car. But no. I underestimated that greatly. On the side of the road was a rather large, deadly looking, scarlet red Road Blade. I was momentarily speechless.  
"Get in then…" he said, looking at me strangely. I just stood there, motionless. Remembering that I wasn't from around here, Razor walked over to me. He placed his left-hand on my waist and leaned over to whisper into my ear.  
"Fine." He said, and with that he picked me up and placed me into the passenger seat in the adapter Road Blade. Razor got into the driving seat and looked at me.  
"You ready?" he asked, revving up the engine. I felt a huge burst of excitement inside.  
"Yeaah!" I laughed, suddenly full of adrenaline. Within just a few seconds we were down the road and halfway into town. My hair was blowing behind me like some sort of wild hurricane. It felt great. Everything since being in Kras has, gone right. But something was niggling me in the back of my mind, what about this guy called Jak? I was supposed to be working for him, but there was something about Razor that made me think... _should I? Should I go to Jak, or stay?_ I really didn't know. All I did know at this moment in time was that I was slamming around tight corners at just over 112 miles per hour!

A few nail-biting, adrenaline-filled, 'against all laws of gravity' moments later, we arrived at a very large modern looking building. Razor stopped at the entrance and turned to look at me.

"You don't expect me to go in there on my own do you?" I said, as if it was going to be the end of the world if I did.  
"Of course not. I'm waiting for the Valet." He said, leaning onto the edge of the car. My brain was overheating, what kind of shop is this? Obviously a clothes shop, but... I felt as if I wasn't good enough to be there. Less than a minuet after our short conversation, a short, scrawny looking lad turned up, with his face covered in spots, and a mop of ginger hair. I stepped out of the car, with a bit of help from Razor. There was a long, difficult silence, while Razor just stared in disgust at this poor lad.  
"Can I take your car...sir?" the lad asked, wringing his hands together nervously.  
"No." Razor said blankly. I nearly fell over with shock. I felt so embarrassed, why was he being difficult? The lad just stood there, poor thing didn't know what to do.  
"Is everything all right?" a voice bellowed. A tall, grey-haired man walked over, in a smart pin-stripe suit.  
"You honestly think I'm going to hand over my keys to this spotty little twat?" Razor spoke, placing one hand on his hip and one hand around my shoulder, I leaned into him, hoping he will get the idea that I felt slightly uncomfortable in this situation. A thought crossed my mind, maybe he was trying to do this... I quickly shrugged it away and continued to pay attention.  
"Of course not. I will take your car myself." the grey-haired man said, taking Razor's keys and driving off towards the private car-parks. I was lead up the steps and inside. The ginger-haired lad still stood there in complete shock.

I was rendered speechless when I saw the interior, everything was white, the walls, the ceiling... the floor was tiled in a shiny black stone. It was incredible. I took a few steps forward, away from Razor._ Why had be brought me here?_ It was full of Track-wear...  
"What do you think?" he asked, walking next to me into the open space, next to a sign directing you to the different departments.  
"This way" he said, dragging me towards the Women's department. He linked my arm with his as we stepped off the escalator into the interlinking isles and changing rooms. Everywhere I turned there was black leather and PVC, wet-looking clothes and tight fitting trousers. Over in the corner I could see some sort of jumpsuit, so I walked over to have a closer look. Razor came up behind me and leant in; "No chance" he laughed in his thick accent, pulling me away an into a different isle. I nearly passed out when I saw what he was pointing out on the mannequin.  
"What about this?" he asked, looking at me, smiling. I raised one of my eyebrows and gave him a funny look.  
"Can we have some help over here please!" Razor shouted, and almost immediately after he had done so, a young man walked over, in a smart waistcoat and trousers.  
"How can I help you, sir?" he spoke. His accent sounded French, but I wasn't sure. The young man took a few measurements of me and then took us off into a changing room. I felt so embarrassed... There was too much attention for me to cope with, I wasn't used to it at all. In the changing room I was handed a bundle of black PVC and told to put it on. So, not wanting to cause trouble, I did. I felt ridiculous. The PVC was skin-tight, and fashioned into a short kind of jumpsuit. It had short sleeves and a short style non-leg bottoms, like a pair of shorts. The top half was so low I felt as if I wasn't wearing anything. I stepped out of the changing room only to be greeted my another young man, in the same uniform, holding a pair of knee-length black boots. I slipped those on and was rushed towards a mirror and a seat, where a woman did my hair and make-up. I was amazed with the hair and slightly shocked the amount of black smoky make-up she had put on me. I looked into a floor length mirror, and sighed.  
I felt a hand on my waist an saw in the mirror that it was Razor.  
"You like sneaking up on me don't you?" I said, laughing, wanting to cover myself up. He simply smiled at me, which made me feel more uncomfortable than I already did.  
"You look..." He stopped. Dead. I turned around to look at him, but he simply stood there.  
"Razor?" I asked, frowning slightly. He seemed to come out of his day-dream, blinking his eyes several times.  
"...Great." he said, quickly walking off , running his right hand frustratingly through his thick black hair. I wasn't sure what that was about... But before I could go over and ask him, I was almost thrown back into the changing room and given a few more sets of tight fitting, quite revealing, black and red clothes. I tried them all on, and then put my jeans and strap-top back on.

I walked outside, to try and find where Razor had gone. The assistant who was with me said she would take care of things, whatever she meant by that. I carried on, back to where the sign was, pointing to the different departments. Up on the balcony above, was a distinctive red coat and yellow gloves. I virtually ran up the escalators, and sure enough, it was Razor, moping about and looking at boots and Racing goggles.  
"Why did you leave" I said in an 'out of breath' and slightly pissed fashion.  
"Sorry" he said, in a very sincere and embarrassed way. I smiled to let him know I wasn't that bothered, it was just that I didn't know my surroundings.  
"What do you think of the clothes?" he finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.  
"Don't you think..." I paused... "..there a bit revealing?" I asked, slightly smirking.  
"It suits you" he said, walking briskly into the other direction, towards a large display of the latest in Homing Missiles. I walked after him, cautiously. Him hanging out with con-artists an thugs alike, I was slightly wary, of how his temper _could_ turn.  
"Razor? You seem to be... a little off with me. What's wrong?" He didn't answer. He simply looked at me and began to walk off, again. "Razor?" I called after him. He turned around in an angered fashion. His temper had turned.  
"WHAT?" he shouted at me, green eyes glowing brightly in the false lights of the store. I immediately felt as if I was in the way. My confidence immediately hit rock-bottom again, a lump emerging in my throat. He stormed off, then took a few steps back, looking me straight in the eyes.  
"I can't..." he said, a small tear emerging in his right eye. He turned, and walked out. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where I was.

I headed towards the main doors, where a woman met me and gave me a box, full of the clothes and boots in which I had tried on. I was confused, I didn't pay for these. She patted me on the back and said that she couldn't wait to see me again. I walked out, and sat on the steps outside to think over what just happened. I opened the box, and saw the clothes with labels on, brand new and shiny, but something caught my eye, one of the labels had a rather large sum upon it. Which made me wonder why Razor had paid for them. I just couldn't figure it out. I picked out the receipt, nearly fainting when I saw the amount of money _had_ spent on me, but why? I flipped it over, seeing there was a note on the back. It read; "I'm sorry". _Razor._ Giving up, I began to walk, in the direction in which I could hear screeching car tires and the smell of burning rubber._The Deathdrome. _I knew there was nothing _special _between us, I just felt as if, something was now missing. _I had never felt so happy... until now...and it suddenly ended..._

I had walked a few blocks when I heard a car pull up behind me..."Razor?" I asked, turning around. I was met by blue eyes and green hair. "Oh...Jak" I said, "How are you?"  
"Fine" he smiled, patting the passenger seat.  
"What about me?" a screechy voice said. An orange ottsel jumped onto my shoulder as I sat down.  
"You must be Daxter" I said, sinking into the seat.  
"MUST BE?" he shouted as we began to move," I'm the one and only, sweetheart" he added, sitting on my lap. I just stared out of the window of the Havoc, wondering what the day was going to be like now. I had no normal clothes, only the 'sexy' one's Razor had bought for me. I had no choice but to wear them. The make-up was still plastered to my face, and my hair was still styled... The day was taking an unexpected turn in the opposite direction from what I expected.  
What would Lauren and Alleisha say? Would Razor notice me? What would I say? What about Razor's proposition? I dont know anymore...

_I miss him..._


	4. Gang's and Gunshots

**Seeds of Sorrow**

Within a matter of minuets, we arrived at the track. Fan-girls were screaming Jak's name as he drove though the entrance and towards his garage, I simply sank into the seat, to try and avoid detection, but it didn't work. I felt so out of place.

Jak slammed on the brakes and skidded around the corner into the garage, where we were greeted by Lauren, tinkering away at an engine to a Havoc. Alleisha hadn't noticed out arrival, she was too busy mixing paint over the far side. I tired to step out discretely, but Alleisha soon turned around to spot me. I walked over to them both, wondering what they were both going to say, dragging my shopping bag behind me.

"And where have you been?" Lauren taunted, with a smirk pained across her face.  
"Shopping" I said, cheerily, attempting to hide my true emotions. Lauren simply nodded, and went back to tinkering, but Alleisha wasn't finished yet...  
"Who with?" she asked, with her signature menacing glint in her eye. I went quiet.  
"Don't tell me, I got your message." she said. This confused me, I didn't tell the receptionist who I was going with, and she was shaking when I left with..._him..._

"You went with that Razor bloke, didn't you?" Alleisha asked, knowing perfectly that I did. I nodded and she just laughed.  
"Why? He's a twat." she laughed, carrying on with what she was doing. I felt all angry inside, there was no need for her to call him that. Even if he was...

Jak walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"So, why are _you_ here?" he asked, looking at me side on.  
"Yeah sweet-cheeks, why are you in this dump?" Daxter added in his usual flirting persona.

"I got dragged along" I laughed, moving my hair out of my face. I was still all dressed up. I looked down at my clothes and remembered that I needed to change.

"Do you mind if I go and get changed?" I asked. Jak nodded and took me to the apartment above, where I could get changed privately. A few moments later, I had changed into the black, full length, long sleeved jumpsuit, with the pair on knee length boots, in which Razor had also bought for me. I walked out of the room, only to be greeted by a welcoming hug from a vastly tattooed woman.  
"I'm Ashelin" She stated, hand on hip.  
"Hi" I said, nervously, backing off slightly. She seemed nice enough, I'm sure we would eventually get along, since I would be working here for the remainder of the trip. Another young woman then approached me, with cobalt blue hair and a very smart looking pea green outfit.

"Rayn, I'm sure you've heard of me" she said, shaking my hand. To be quite honest, I hadn't got a clue who she was, so I just went along with it. I was then acquainted with the team mechanic, Keira. She seemed to irritate me, with her high-pitched voice and her constant flirting with Jak. Not that I was bothered.

I went back downstairs into the garage to join in on something interesting, only to find that they had the car that Alleisha and Lauren had done up, was on the track, ready to go for a test lap. I ran up the ramp and onto the starting grid.  
"What's going on?" I asked Jak, slightly out of breath.  
"Well, your two friends have spent all morning on their first project." He replied, pointing at the old Javelin-X. One of Jak's team-mates Torn leapt into the driving seat and started up the engine, after a few deafening splutters it roared into life. I backed off , concerned about the overall safety of the vehicle.

"Well, that's shrapnel waiting to happen!" I shouted, running up the steps, into the stands for a better view. The car crawled off the starting grid, I'm telling you, a snail would have been faster. I watched as the car attacked the corner, and vanished out of sight. Clicking my tongue I stood upright, from leaning on the balcony and stretched out my arms. Looks like getting up early was catching up on me. I heard chuckling from my left, and as I looked, I saw a group of Veteran racers, splitting their sides at the sight of the Javelin-X and making witty remarks. This angered me, as I knew full well who it was, and taking the _piss_ out of my friends' hard work wasn't about to go down well.

"_**Oi**_." I shouted at them in complete annoyance. "What the **FUCK** do you **THINK **_**YOU**_are doing?" I screamed, even louder than before. "Your a bunch of **Knobs!** They have been working on that car for the entire morning, and to **YOU** that may not sound very long, but for inexperienced people, _they_ have tried their hardest. Its all right for you, sitting on your fat arse's all day while _real _people get up and do useful things, only once in a blue moon do you get up and do a simple, _crappy,_ race!" By this point I had attracted the attention of everyone below, including Lauren and Alleisha, Jak and the rest of the Grease Monkeys. Shiv, Cutter, Edje and ... _Razor _… just stood there, struck with shock, unable to move. I was fuming, storming off into the opposite direction. I just kept walking, continuously. Not knowing where I was going to end up. Not caring. My hair was all over the place, my make-up running from the heat rushing out of my face.

I sighed. Pushing the door to The Bloody Hook open. _Sod i_t I thought, as I sat on the nearest bar stool in a huff. I felt slightly dizzy, so I rested my head in my hands on the bar.  
"So what will it be?" asked an unknown voice, with a heavy American accent. I lifted my head and just motioned my hand. Seeing that I was in a depressive mood, he bought me a glass and a bottle of a green coloured liquid.  
"On the house" he said. Tapping the cap on the bottle. I broke out a small smile, realising it was a bottle of Russian Vodka. I sighed, filling half of the glass before taking a sip. It was hardly noon and there were already a handful of people in there, the very _keen_ regulars I would say. _God that's strong... _I thought, shaking my head slightly, sending chills down my spine. I wasn't planning to leave any though.

I quickly got bored, just sat there, listening to the retired racers hanging on to every last line of each others sentence's, telling story's of old race's they took part in, and how the technology has changed, enabling the younger generation to cheat death more, making it easier to sort the men from the boys. This made me laugh, but since I was sitting on my own, it didn't feel right to do so. I stood up, nodded at the bartender, and walked out, with the bottle of green liquid in hand.

I walked along the road, no idea how to get back to the track. I only knew where the hotel was, but I couldn't get in without my key, which Lauren currently had. I sat on the side of the pavement, elbows on my knees, looking at the fresh tarmac. I few moments passed and I got up and began to walk in a vague direction, smelling burning rubber. I was restless. Something was in the back of my mind, niggling at me. Something felt like it was missing. Around half an hour later, I had found the entrance to the track. By this point, I felt slightly tipsy, considering I had nearly polished off the whole bottle, I was doing well, any normal person would of passed out by now.

I stumbled into the garage, putting the empty bottle onto the floor.

"What happened to you?" I heard a voice say.  
"I got pissed" I said, laughing. I was literally rolling on the floor, unable to stop giggling. Sig, a tall waste-lander came striding over, picked me up, dumped me onto a chair and threw a bucket of water into my face. The slight 'pissed-ness' instantly washed away. I sighed and stood up, all of the water just ran off the jumpsuit, into a big puddle onto the floor. Lauren came walking over, laughing and Alleisha followed.

"What have you been drinking Blyade?" Alleisha asked.

"Some sort of Russian Vodka" I replied, showing her the bottle, with traces of green liquid in the bottom. A fit of hysterics filled the room as Torn walked in, covered in black soot and the odd piece of shrapnel.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, holding back tears. A mumble emerged from his mouth. Sig gestured to say it again, an reluctantly, he did.  
"I crashed it."

The room was filled once again by masses of laughter, tears rolling down our faces.  
"I know what went wrong..." Alleisha informed us, "The eco-turbo was jammed, so when you engaged it, the eco was built up and..."

"Woaaa there" I said. "Speak English!" Alleisha laughed and then said she would explain later, so I started drawing, in the corner of the room, as them attempted to re-paint a Dragonfly.

An hour had passed and they had finished. It looked very... _patchy. _That was the only way in which to describe it. I stood up and went to make conversation with Rayn, who was doing paperwork, but as I did, a huge roar of an engine dispersed to the air. The whole team looked at each other curiously, but went back to work, all but 3. Me, Alleisha and Lauren walked up the ramp and outside, where we were met by 2 large gangs arguing.

"Mizo your a twat, everything has gone wrong since you took to the stage, were under threat of being found out, because of you!" I couldn't identify which bloke had said that, there were at least, 10 if not 12 in each group. The arguing just seem to carry on endlessly. Shiv and Cutter emerge from the crowd to see Lauren and Alleisha. They waved goodbye as they went off with them, presumably to the pub, leaving me alone.

The arguing seemed to carry on for ages, I was about to go back into the garage, until I saw a pair of green eyes meet mine, and their brows lower. This person emerged from the crowd, and walked towards me.  
"What are you doing here?" the voice asked, if he hadn't of spoke, I wouldn't of recognised him.  
"I'm surprise your talking to me." I said, reluctant to speak to him.  
"And I'm surprised your talking to me as well" he spoke, lowering his guard.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" I asked, "I'm working in the garage just behind us."

"I know, whatever, you just shouldn't be _here. Outside. Its_ dangerous. Mizo is on the rampage." he spoke. I went to reply when somebody shouted out, noticing me.  
"Get out of here" He said. "They've spotted you, Mizo and I have your back."  
"I'm not leaving" I rebelled. All hell let loose, there were sudden fist-fights and masses of shouting. Threats were being shouted towards me; "Who's that bitch?" someone screamed. I was terrified. Being Kras City, there was always the element of danger, and I should of known better than to come out and investigate. A cold sweat ran down the side of my face, as one of the men pulled out a gun. Without thinking, whoever it was pointed it towards me. From above I heard Lauren and Alleisha screaming my name, telling me to run, but I couldn't , I felt frozen, stuck in time. Everything was blurry, I couldn't breathe properly.

There was a gunshot.

A scream.

My heart stopped.

"_Razor!"_


	5. Pain and Tears

_Sirens..._

_Lights..._

_Paramedics..._

_Blood..._

_Pain..._

I awoke with a start, laying in a hospital bed, covered from head to toe in blankets and sheets. I felt dizzy and tried to blink it off, only to have a huge serge of pain wipe its way through my head causing me to clench my hair tightly in my fists, causing me to wince. A tear escaped my eye as I slowly sat up. _What happened? _I thought, suddenly remembering some of the events of last night. _Gunshots._ I shut my eyelids tight, trying to forget.

_Razor..._

Where was he? What was he doing there last night? Whatever the answers were , they didn't matter, he was the last person I saw before I felt myself hit the damp tarmac. My thoughts were interrupted when a doctor walked into the private room, hidden away from the busy ward. He piked up a clipboard located at the bottom of my bed and began flicking through pieces of paper, he said nothing. This annoyed me greatly. I frowned, staring at him. After a further 5 minuets he turned towards me, smiled and walked out again. _WHAT was all that about? _I asked myself.

I _need_ answers. At that, I fought against the weight of the covers, and swung my legs to the edge of the bed, sitting up. I took in a sharp breath, and stood up. Much to my disapproval, there was a sharp nudge to my waist, so I fell back onto the uncomfortable bed.

"Miss Blyade, you must stay in bed if you are to be back on your feet."

"Do you know where I can find a certain somebody?" I asked... nervously, ignoring the statement.

"It depends who you are looking for madam" the doctor said, flicking his black hair our of his eyes. It was at this point that I noticed he had tattoos winding their way up his fingers. _Ewwww! _Completely going off the subject there. He too flicked through my notes and a grin bloomed onto his face.

"Looks like you'll be goin' home today." he said, replacing the notes. "Everythin' seems normal, mild bang on the 'ead, you were lucky."

_Lucky? What did he mean by that?_

" What do you mean by, 'I was lucky'?" I asked, standing up, _again..._

"Well if that racer fellow hadn't been there to shove you out of the way, you would 'ave been in a bit of a mess." he stated.

"Who?" I asked, quite plainly.

"Oh, you know, err. Cant think of the fellows name... black 'air, small goatee, thick accent."

"Razor..." the name just slid off my tongue unintentionally.

"Aye, that's the lad. Shockin' , the fact he saved ya' and all." My heart stopped. I felt the breath escape from my body.

"What?..." I mumbled, hardly breathing.

"I think we'd better lay you down." the doctor said, placing his hand on my shoulder, I brushed it off shaking me head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You need sleep, your in no state to know now."

"Tell me!" I demanded, my voice fierce.

" I would of thought you would of remembered... well, according to the paramedics who picked you and the lad up, there was a large gang of people, apparently there had been a bit of disagreement between 2 groups of folks, sumthin' kicked off and there was a gunshot... the lad must have been protectin' 'ya." He said, faffing about with some bottles on the windowsill.

"Carry on..." I demanded, again.

"Thought you would'a got it. Young Mr. Razor shoved you out of the way while the other bloke shot the gun. The bloke was aiming for you love, but Razor took its blow instead, knocking you outta the bullets way, replacing the space with himself." the doctor explained further, before walking briskly out of the room. I stood there, motionless. _Why?_

If Razor had been shot, he would be in the hospital... _Right? _I_ had _to find him. I made my way towards the door and stepped out onto the ward. The smell of disinfectant hit me instantly and made me feel sick. I grabbed the door-frame to stop myself from keeling over, I regained my posture, and carried on up and out of the ever filling ward. Moments passed, and I was still walking along a corridor, slowly getting dizzier, _disinfectant._ I walked into the path of a nurse, who immediately asked why I was there, and what ward I came from. I did not answer the question, but asked where I could find Razor.

"You don't want to be messing with that type of person." she said, looking around, making sure nobody was there.

"Well I am involved, its none of your business, I **need** to see him." Ever since I had been in Kras City, I had become quite a demanding person, my personality had completely changed. The nurse looked at me, and agreed to take me.

"So, what ward is he on?" I asked.

"Intensive care 3" she replied, walking around a corner through a pair of double doors. It was worse that I thought. _Intensive care? _My heart felt as if it was in my throat, almost chocking. After a few more sets of doors we came to a small room, where I was checked over by security. _Did they think __**I**__ would really take a knife or something in there? _

After covering my hands in sanitiser gel, we were allowed in. There were no voices, flowers of bowls of fruit, just the ever daunting noise of beeping machines and breathing devices drawing breath in and out. I turned away rapidly when I saw a child in the corner, surrounded by parents and family. _Car Crash._ A young woman in another corner. _Knocked down by a racer. _Finally, I turned my head to see an untidy mop of jet black hair and a red and blue trench coat lay across the bottom of a bed. I walked over. The nurse left me in the room, I sat on the side of the bed, and tears filled my eyes. It was _my_ fault. If _I _hadn't of been so nosey, he wouldn't of been hurt. I touched his hand with mine, withdrawing it quickly, it was so cold. I regained the small amount of courage I had left and sighed. I took his hand into mine, whether I liked it or not, I... His hand twitched, so I squeezed it, hoping he would squeeze back, but he didn't. The machines located around him continued to beep and make hushed humming noises. I just sat there, staring at his closed eyes and topless chest covered in wires. There was a thick layer of bandages wrapped around his upper chest, presumably where he was hit with the bullet. _Why couldn't it of been me? _

I was sat there for over an hour, just looking at him, holding his hand tightly in mine. His hand twitched again, so I squeezed, trying to comfort him, or even communicate, letting him know I was there. He squeezed back, weakly. I held his hand tighter, hoping he would wake up, and everything be fine. Razor turned his head, and much to my amazement, opened his eyes slightly. Small slits of green shone through his half opened eyes, accompanied by a slight smile. I leant in, and he closed his eyes again, squeezing my hand. A small wince of pain was painted onto his face as he took in a sharp intake of breath. A nurse waiting in the corner came over, and adjusted some machines. Razor breathed freely again, moving his free hand in such a way, it made the nurse leave the room. I turned back, looking into his widening eyes.

He coughed and attempted to sit up, pinching his eyes together. I put my arm around his shoulder and helped him, before sitting back down on the side of the bed, looking, concerned, into his eyes. He simply looked back, blinking slowly. I couldn't find any words to say, the atmosphere felt difficult, I didn't know what to do. Razor tightened his grip on my hand, pulling me closer;

"Why are you here?" He asked in a raspy voice. His grip on my hand began to hurt.

"I..." I couldn't speak, nothing would come out. "Ow..." I said, lightly under my breath. He released the strengthening grip on my hand and held it lightly, then placing his free hand onto my waist, he pulled me in closer, his head next to my ear. I could feel the heat radiating off his chest, I shut my eyes, I felt... _safe. _For a moment, he just held me there, I could feel the rhythm of his heart and his breath flowing onto my neck in a steady pattern, it sent shivers down my spine, but I welcomed them.

A few delicate moments passed, and Razor moved his hand off my waist, onto my back, he released his grip from my hand and placed that also onto my back, edging me closer to him. My breathing quickened slightly, as I rested my hands on his chest. A small groan escaped Razors mouth as he rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Blyade...?" he asked, voice wrapped in pain.

"Yes...?" I replied smoothly, tightening my grip on his shoulders. Razor drew in a long breath and carried on speaking;

"You didn't answer my question." he muttered, into my ear closest to him. I just sighed, tightening my grip even more, moulding my body into his chest.

" I wanted to know..." I began. Razor adjusted his head on my shoulder. " I wanted to know, _why?_". He just let out a small sigh, pulling me closer, until I was right up against his chest.

"...because... " he said, moving his hands further up my back.

"What do you mean 'because'?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. Kras City is dangerous Blyade, you've got to understand that. You should have someone with you at all times, someone that knows the City like the back of their hand." His reply to my question, was..._ genuine_. There wasn't the sound of lying in his voice. I knew Kras City wasn't a playground, more of a war-zone constantly under fire.

"Blyade?" Razor finally said after a long silence. He pulled out of the long, comforting hug, and held the top of my arms.

"You have to leave Kras City, it isn't safe for you here, not now enemies know you have something to do with me." He said, plainly and straight to the point. I looked straight into his eyes, tears filling mine. I didn't want to leave, I loved the atmosphere here, the people, the way of life, the thrill... _and..._

"Razor... I..." I let out a sharp breath, lowering my head, squeezing my eyelids shut. He looked at me, concerned. My head was spinning again. A tear escaped my eye and I placed my head onto the middle of his chest. Razor looked down at me, using his index finger, he lifted up my chin.

"Blyade... " he started, his eyes glazed over from tears. He pulled me towards him again, putting his forehead onto mine, staring at my closed eyes. Inside, I was tearing apart.

"... Mozè knows now, he knows that you have something to do with me, although he does not know what. That doesn't matter, all that matters is the fact you are in danger. Mozè's men are going to be hunting every inn and hotel for you, simply just because they want to get to me." he lowered his head in pain, I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his jet black hair.

"I don't want to go home..." I replied, after a short silence. He sat up and looked into my watery blue eyes.

"You _can't_ go home, they will track you back there and murder you in the night." his voice was firm.

"This is serious... isn't it...?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes. " I don't know what to do..." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Razor. He went to talk when he was interrupted by a nurse walking in.

"Razor! Your awake." she seemed very shocked. The nurse walked over and took some of the wires off his chest, and turned off a few of the machines. She wrote onto his notes, smiled, then walked back out, off to find a bed on the ward presumably.

I stood up and looked out of the window, only to be greeted by a grey landscape, drizzled in rain. There was movement behind me, so I turned my head to try and see what it was. Razor stood up behind me, he had taken all of the wires off himself and piled them up on the bed. He placed his hand onto my shoulder, and his other around my waist. I placed my forehead onto the window pane, feeling its ice-cold touch. Razor rested his head between my shoulder blades before gaining the strength once again to speak.

"Come on" he said, pulling on my waist. I went along with it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring up into his eyes. I was 3 inches shorter than he was, which made it difficult to make eye contact when he was standing.

"Home" he said, peering around the corner of the corridor before walking down it.

"What!" I shouted, unknowing. Razor pulled my back into his bare chest, putting his hand over my mouth. I pulled his hand off and turned around.

"Your in no state to do so. Razor your hurt and obviously in a lot of pain, you cant just walk out." I was genuinely worried about his state of health. He just looked at me, one eyebrow raised,

"I can cope" he replied, pulling me further down the corridor. I wasn't going to argue, it wasn't my place to tell him what he can and cant to. We rushed through different doors and rooms before we came to the main foyer. Looking up at Razor I noticed his bandage around the bullet wound had blood seeping through it. I said nothing.

We got outside, the rain was hammering down onto the tarmac and pavements, much heavier than before. I held the tops of my arms, trying to stop the warmth from escaping. It wasn't working. We slowly walked along the street, Razor looked down at me and stopped. He took his beloved trench coat from himself and wrapped it around my shoulders, I opened my mouth, ready to say something along the lines of 'you should be wearing this, not me', the the glare from his eyes deterred me.

"I like the rain" he said moving his head to look down at me. Silver raindrops were sliding down his perfectly toned upper body, leaving shiny patterns around his chest an neck, dampening his bandage and soaking his hair. I couldn't help but stare up at him, the dim light with the water made him look... _attractive._ I came our of my daydream suddenly when I realised he was staring back at me, water also running off my hair, onto my face.

We came to a darkened street, there was a group of people standing near the end of it. Not liking the look of trouble, Razor dragged me quickly into an alleyway. I was tired, and I began to wonder where he was taking me. I had only been in Kras City a day or two, yet I was being whisked off to some unknown destination. _Maybe he's getting himself a shirt._ I thought watching him walk in front with his bare chest. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight gap in the wall. He motioned to be quiet, the sound of voices broke the air as I remained silent. I looked up at him, waiting for the moment when he would say that it was okay and we could get out from being forced up against each other. A few moments passed, and the voices were still faint in the distance, Razor's eyes were fixed on the opening. I grew more and more nervous as time went by, eventually resting my head on his bare chest, still radiating a sleepy heat. Feeling my unusual heartbeat, Razor placed his hand onto my back, holding me closer, if that was possible in the already tight space.

The voices finally faded as the unwanted people walked off in the opposite direction. I went to move, out from the gap, but Razor stopped me, holding tightly onto my waist with both hands. I looked up into his brightening green eyes and tilted my head sideways, as if asking why? He pulled me very close, his lips millimetres away from mine, breathing deeply. I shut my eyes and kept still. He pressed his lips up against mine, drawing designs down my sides with his fingers, my hands clenching onto his shoulders, tightly. Everything around us seemed to fade, all I could hear was the sound and the feel of the water bouncing off the floor and fall onto us. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held my head onto his shoulder. Razor's grip did not loosen, he held me very close, up against his bare chest, where he could feel me breathing.

"Come on" he said, breaking the sound of the rain.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking back, down the alleyway and onto another street.

"My place" Razor replied, guiding me to a large building, a large block of modern, and expensive, apartments. I couldn't help but smile as he lead me into the building, my mind still buzzing over what happened.

My lips... still tingling.

_I was safe. _

So finally i managed to get this on here. Sorry it took so long, i just havent had any time. I would like to say a special thanks to Fishyicon for constantly reviewing every chapter :) I might not post chapter 6 for a while, because i would like to write a one-off. But rest assured, there will be more.


	6. Heart to Heart

**Heart to Heart**

My eyes were wide open as I was escorted up nine flights of modern, polished stairs. The heavy smell of scented roses wafted around from their vases, placed on every windowsill. Blinds were hung up at every window, swaying slightly from the breeze coming through it, it didn't feel very homely.

The long flights of stairs reminded me of a holiday I once went on with my mother, I was only eight years of age, and every night, after a day on the beach, we were welcomed coldly by them. The stone could shatter bones and the cold could make a grown man quake in his boots. The small apartment that greeted us there was dark and miserable. I can still remember, to this day 13 years on, the revolting smell of damp and the bloodstained carpet.

My reminiscing was interrupted by being stopped by a glass door. A cold pair of hands found their way onto my shoulders, and then down into one of the coat pockets, pulling out what looked like a credit card. Razor held it between two fingers, as he would do with one of his cigarettes, and lifted it towards the door, showing it. A small red light came out of the door-frame and scanned the card, I took a step back, amazed by this. A few short movements later, the red light shut itself off and a faint hushing noise followed it. The door had unlocked.

I was guided through the door into a small, _cloakroom?_ The room had a black tiled floor and white walls. Boots were lined up in pairs along each wall and coats were hung up on individual pegs, but, just like the stairs, it was cold. Everything in there was very neat and tidy, but something caught my eye on one of the walls, nearest another door. It was a photograph in a glass frame, of a young boy leaning on the side of a car. I was intrigued by this picture.

"Razor?" I asked, flicking my shoes off into a neat pile, next to a pair of his boots. He hopped over, trying to untie one of his boots with one hand, in order to look up at the photograph at the same time. This made me laugh inside.

"Me." he said before placing one knee on the floor in order to balance himself while he untied the troublesome boot. I was shell shocked, that was _Razor! _ He looked so... _Scrawny._ His jet black hair was smothered in grease, and he was in a brown pair of slacks, also covered in grease. He was leaning, arms crossed, against a...a..

"Havoc V8" he smiled, leaning onto the wall next to the picture. I still couldn't get over it, he looked so different, so... free of worries.

"V8, bloody hell." I laughed. They were rare these days, only the richest of the rich had one, they weren't driven, far too special for that. In the photograph, Razor was standing next to a very tall man, wearing a pair of black slacks and a tight fitting white top, holding a trophy.

"When was this taken?" I asked, leaning closer to the picture that intrigued me so, paying attention to every bit of scenery.

"About, 10 years ago." he said, stroking his goatee. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again when Razor moved, and began unlocking the next door. I quickly took off his coat and hung it up on an empty peg, then following him through the door.

Inside was amazing. I was greeted by a warm, cream shag-pile carpet and white painted walls. There was a black marble fireplace to the left and a large cornered sofa positioned facing a whole wall made out of glass.. I walked in further, completely dazed by it all. I would never of thought Razor would of lived like this. On the right of the room, was a door leading to a very Art-Deco kitchen, complete with breakfast bar. I couldn't get over how spotless everything was, I was expecting to walk in, and see clothes all over the floor and tossed across red leather sofa's. I was expecting dark coloured blinds drawn up against the window, blocking the light and ash trays scattered everywhere. But no, it was immaculate. Razor just stood in the doorway, watching me.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, allowing his thick accent to roll off his tongue.

"Not at all..." I replied. Staring in complete awe at the apartment. His bathroom was tiled completely with alternating green and white tiles, and a large jacuzzi bath was positioned under the window. _He may be a famous racer, but god did he have taste!_

"Take a seat" Razor said, gesturing towards the black corner sofa. I perched on the edge, not wanting to damage anything. It all looked so expensive, and I was so clumsy, I was afraid to touch. There was a glass coffee table positioned in front of the window, or wall? I didn't know what to refer to it as. Even on this gloomy day, the light flooding in from it was incredible, I can't imagine how bright it could be on a sunny day. The coffee table was covered in sketches, and drawing of cars an tracks, and there in the centre of them all, was the one I drew, the night we first met in the Bloody Hook. I then remembered Mizo's job offer...

My thoughts were derailed as I heard a smash from the kitchen. I ran in to find Razor clenching his shoulder and 2 mugs smashed across the floor. I immediately ran over to him and put my arm around his shoulder in order to try and stabilize him. He was bent over, breathing deeply, groaning in pain. He fell onto his knees, and I followed, my arm still around his shoulder.

"Razor...?" I asked, feeling very worried, I placed my hand onto his bare chest. His eyes were closed, and there was a stream of blood running down his chest, weaving its way around his toned muscles and onto the floor. I couldn't hold it in any more, I placed my head onto his shoulder closest to me and began to cry. I felt Razor's arm move, and find its way onto my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Stop that... I'm fine." He said, in a low, hushed voice. He opened his eyes and moved his head, so it was touching mine.

"No your not..." I croaked. Looking down at his bleeding wound, seeping from the bandages. I ran my finger along them before attempting to help him up.

He managed to stand, leaning onto me. We struggled back into the living room and he fell, quite dramatically, onto the sofa, dragging me with him. During the fall our feet tangled and it ended up, me laying on my back, with the bleeding Razor laying on top of me. It was quite a... _difficult..._ situation. I shut my eyes, I could feel my face heating up, and most probably turning a violent shade of red. I forced myself to open my eyes, only to see Razor's locked onto mine. He smiled, and... leaned in, and kissed my nose. I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle and slap my hand over my eyes to try and hide the embarrassment. He slowly sat up, allowing me to breathe. I also sat up slightly, leaning on my elbows. Razor had decided he was going to stay put, sitting on me, straddling me. He looked at me with a glint of mischief in his eye... I sat upright, as far as I could go, with Razor straddling me, and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

"We should get you cleaned up..." I said, looking up at Razors wandering eyes.

"I'd much rather stay here, like this." He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, and squeezing me tight.

"Tuff..." I said, attempting to shove him off me. Of course he rebelled, and it turned into.. a kind of... _play-fight._ A few pain-filled, giggle covered moments later, we rolled off the sofa onto the floor. I heard Razor's head smack down and I landed on top of him. So there we were, Razor laying on his back, pinned down, by me straddling him. I crossed my arms and looked down at him with a smug look on my face.

"_I win._" I said.

"Well I'm not exactly at my full strength, am I?" I shook my head and got off him. He stood up and we walked back into the kitchen. _Thank god his dizzy spell had ended._

I stood in the kitchen, admiring the wide array of smashed ceramics across the floor. I began to pick up the larger pieces, putting them into my hand, and then onto the black marble work-surface. Razor had decided he was going to sit at the breakfast bar and watch my every move, it disturbed me slightly. I put the larger pieces into the bin, and began sweeping up the smaller ones, putting them into the bin also. Just a few, short moments later, it was clean again. Back to its spotless condition.

I looked over at the now wincing Razor. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was all _my _fault in the first place. If I hadn't... I stopped my thoughts there, if I carried on thinking like this, I would end up in a black bag, in a million pieces...

"Razor...? Where are the bandages?" I asked, looking around the kitchen for some sort of medical box or bag.

"Under my bed..." he said, looking up, drawing his eyes from the fixed position he had, had them. _Bedroom..._ I thought, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I had no idea where it would be, until I saw a small, hidden-away set of stairs in the far corner, behind the TV.

"The stairs" came a shout from the kitchen. I just laughed. _Obviously! _ There was nowhere else it _could _be.

I walked slowly up the narrow stairs, being careful not to trip, but, being me, I did. I tripped up the last step and fell onto wooden flooring._ Ouch..._ Pushing myself up and looked around the room. Just like the rest of the apartment, it was very modern. In the corner, there was a built-in black wardrobe. The bed was quite low to the ground, but by the looks of it, far bigger than the largest bed I had ever seen. The covers were made out of a velvety red material, and embroidered onto the corner of the quilt cover, and the pillow cases was "Razor". I thought that was quite sweet... The colour scheme, as with the rest of the apartment, was red, black and white. The walls were white, completing the trio of colours. I remembered why I was up there, and stopped admiring the décor. I walked over to the black leather, sleigh bed, and got onto my knees. The rug underneath them was some sort of fur, it was so soft... This diverted my mind for a moment, before I dived underneath the bed, in search of a medical box. I was flat on my stomach, and laying in front of me, was a blue box, with a single piece of bandage handing from the closed seal. _ Got-cha..._ I thought as I reached for the box.

I froze, as a pair of hands clasped onto my waist, and span me onto my back, narrowly missing my head on the slats of the bed. The hands re-adjusted their grip, I grabbed the box and was pulled from under the bed. Standing, one leg either side of me, was Razor, hands still on my waist.

"Taking your time...?" he asked, letting go, and helping me up.

"Maybe..." I said, putting the box onto the bed. "You scared the life out of me..." He just laughed, and sat onto the bed, I could see that the lights had been turned off downstairs.. _ Well it was 11:20..._ I thought. I sat onto the bed next to him and opened the box, it was riddled with bandages, clips and plasters, cream and sterilising wipes. I moved the box to the side and shuffled up, so I was closer to Razor, and began untying the tight knot in which held the bandage over the painful wound. The bandage soon came free, I carefully unwrapped it from around Razors chest, revealing the blood-covered wound. He winced as the final piece of bandage came free from the wound, I placed it, with the bloodstain, onto the floor, our of the way and reached for the blue box. I rummages around it looking for a long enough bandage to go around Razors broad chest a few times, I found one, right at the bottom, along with a small tube. I picked it up, written along the side was "Healing cream." This made me laugh. I couldn't help but be patronising.

"A'www. Does Razor want some Magic Cream?" I said, holding up the tube. He looked at me, in the most, unamused way possible, which, of course, made it worse. I curled up into a ball and laughed... and laughed, when I finally stopped, my guts hurt, only to look up and see he was still pulling the same face, which set me off again. It was a full 10 minuets before I settled down an began to wrap the clean, 'Magic Cream' covered bandage onto Razor's bare chest and bullet wound. It was slowly getting better... _apparently. _ I tied a knot and sat back to admire my handy work. It looked okay to me. Razor nodded in agreement, and lay down. He looked shattered...

He invited me to lay next to him, so I did. A few moments passed, just laying there. He was already changed, and dozing off...

"Blyade... If you go in the wardrobe..." he began, sleepily. "You'll find a white racing shirt, just put that on..." he said, before turning onto his side. I did so, inside the organised wardrobe, was a white racing shirt, just as he said. I picked it up and walked into the en-suite. After getting changed, I placed my clothes on the floor, by the wardrobe, and lay back onto the bed. His shirt was nice and soft, and smelt of some sort of washing powder, it was really nice. _Random I know... I_ thought to myself. Razor turned back onto his back, just like me, and raised his hands into the air, and clapped, twice. _ Now he's either gone mad or..._ The lights dimmed.

"Wow!" I said, turning on my side, to face him.

"Easily amused..." he said, with a slight cheer in his voice. Something ha cheered him up all of a sudden. He stretched out his arm, and I moved closer, resting my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. It was..._cosy... _

"Razor?" I asked, as I always did.

"Yeah?" He replied, tilting his head onto mine.

"Who was that other man, in that photograph?" I asked, looking up at him, from his chest.

"Ah, the young man in the black slacks, standing next to me? Well, his name was Bayne McKlewsen. Champion of Kras City at the time..." He said, before trailing off into thought.

"_Was_?" I moved closer t him, until my body was brushing up against his. He put his arm around me, and continued.

"He died in the race after that very photograph, his homing missiles jammed and caused his vehicle to explode, taking him with it." There was just silence for a moment, I didn't know what to say. "He trained me from a young age. Started off with a weekend job, cleaning his vehicles every Saturday. It then progressed to tuning them up and fixing them. After a few years, when I was old enough in his eyes, he began to teach me how to drive. I started off in small city cars, then slowly got onto the less deadly combat racers. Within a matter of months I was driving my first Road Blade with the man. What a teacher he was. One day, when I was out on the track, he had a phone-call. He was the one who broke the news about my parents death."

"Razor... I'm so sorry... " I said, butting in. He simply squeezed me, and then carried on.

"They were both shot dead, at our home in West Kras, by the Mozè gang. All over the fact they would not join him. I remember, as clear as day, being pulled from the track into Bayne's private locker room, and being told. I remember falling onto my knees, crying out, unable to control my emotions. He got onto his knees next to me, and held me. From that day on, I swore an allegiance to Mizo, clinging onto every hope that one day I will get Mozè back for what he did. But now, I fear that, that will never happen, since, Mizo, just like his brother long before, is going the same way. _I have no hope left._" This made a lump appear in my throat. From the outside, you couldn't see that Razor had been through all of this, he just seemed to be a stereotypical thug from Kras, hired to race. I hugged him tightly, and he did so back. Maybe that's how he got so_...fine tuned._

"Lets go to sleep" he said, pulling the covers over us. I turned over, onto my other side. After getting comfortable, Razor snuggled up behind me, placing his arm around my waist, holding me close, and the other above my head. _ I felt safe, and secure. _My mind wondered as I lay there._ I must ring Lauren and Alleisha in the morning, to let them know I am okay... But should I tell Jak...?_ Razor's rhythmic breathing echoed around the room, it was therapeutic, making my eyelids heavy.

"You should get some sleep, Blyade. A hell of a lot is going to happen tomorrow..."

I snuggled into his arm, and within minuets, we were both sound asleep.


	7. Differences Aside

_**I'm so sorry Fishyicon for taking so long with this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to write it, and then there was the matter of having time... anyway, here it is finally. Enjoy and please review afterwards if you have time :) Yeah, it starts off a bit slow, but it gets going, quite a bit. Well I tried :) I don't think action-packed scenes are my forte.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly, only to be blinded by the daylight streaming through the blinds into the room. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my face. I began to drift off, back into a sleepy daze... when I felt movement at the bottom of the bed. Automatically, I thought it would be Razor getting up, so I tossed the pillow off my face and looked at towards the bottom of the bed. But, to my amazement, there was nothing there... Razor wasn't even in the room... _He must of got up earlier..._ I thought to myself, still staring at the bottom of the bed. I lay back down, thinking that it must have been me, hallucinating. But then, there it was again, only creeping it up towards me, from _underneath_ the covers. I held my breath and shut my eyes. Just a few seconds felt like minuets...

"_Meow..."_ I rolled my eyes and sighed... Looking towards where the covers stop on me, was a small ball of fluff. _Razor had a cat._ This made me laugh as it padded its way out of the covers and sat on the pillow next to my head, purring. I gave it a fuss and pulled myself out of the bed. _I was scared of a bloody cat...Pfft..._

Strangely, I wasn't too fussed being in somebody else's house, let alone one of the most respected racers out there. Usually, I hated staying at other houses or homes... The cat followed me off the bed and lay across my foot, I knelt down and took a few moments to familiarise myself with it. She... or he... had an immaculate fur coat, and the most green eyes possible. _Siamese_._.._ I thought as I stood up and began to walk down the hidden staircase. _Bloody mornings..._

I walked into the kitchen and slouched onto the stool located at the breakfast bar. Razor passed me a mug of coffee and sat beside me, with his. I looked at him, something was missing... _bandages._ But there was no trace of the wound... Razor saw me looking and laughed.

"Green Eco does wonders." He said, as the cat from earlier jumped up onto his lap. "I see you've met Mikado..." he said, giving the cat a few pieces of ham.

"Quite a little sweetie." I said, admiring the well looked after cat.

"You ready for today?" He asked, tilting his head and lighting a cigarette.

"Just about, so... What's the plan?" I said, yawning and laying my head on my folded arms.

"1. Phone Call. 2. Race, and 3, depends on how the rest goes." He said, blowing out a trail of silvery smoke.

"Hm. I remember." I muttered, sitting up to see another mug of coffee placed in front of me.

"Tired?" Razor asked, smirking at me in his signature fashion. I shook my head and took a sip if the coffee.

"You going to make the call?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen. "The phone is by the window." With that, he walked into the bathroom, and I heard the shower turn on.

_Phone... Window...Wait a minuet...**Which one? **_There were masses of windows in the apartment. _Ugh._ I walked around each and every window, and the last window I came to, had the phone. The lounge window..._or wall?_ I sat cross-legged on the sofa and dialled in Jak's garage number. I hated calling people on the phone, I was a nervous wreck. I sat twiddling with the bottom of Razor's shirt while waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hi, Alleisha its Blyade." I began, recognising the welcomed voice.

"Oh my god! Lauren, its Blyade" she shouted, there was a scuffle and Lauren was shouting down the phone as well. "Where the hell are you? We've been knocking on your door, and you definitely did **not **come back to the hotel last night!"

"Well it looks to me that you haven't made any effort to find where I am." I was still tired, but I know what I was saying, as harsh as it may be.

"Blyade... Why are you being like that? I couldn't exactly ring you, could I?" Alleisha was also being very defensive by this point.

"Look, either way, you never take any notice of me in the garage, you don't talk to me, you don't come round and see if I'm okay, so to be quite honest I'm amazed by the fact you noticed I was gone." And with that, I slammed the phone down. I don't know why I got so angry...

"That's Kras putting its mark on you." Razor said, standing in the corner with a pair of bright yellow slacks on.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" I asked.

"You have acquired the temper most Kras civilians have, shown by the shouting and the slamming of the phone. You wear Kras clothing, exhibit A being you wearing my shirt and finally, doing what your about to do." By the end of his sentence, Razor had lowered one eyebrow and was..._Smiling._

"Fair enough." I replied, before standing up.

"Shiv raided your hotel room, and brought your suitcase." I was stunned for a moment...

"What do you mean by... _raided?_" I asked... almost dreading the answer.

"I mean, climbed through the window." his answer was blunt.

"What?"_ I think Razor was right about my temper..._My face, apparently, looked quite amusing by this point, as Razor burst out into fits of hysterics. This annoyed me greatly, I stood more weight on one hip with my arms crossed, frowning.

"You would believe anything. He took your key." Razor said, laughing between words. I ignored the rest of the laughing and collected my suitcase from the door where it had been left, then took it silently upstairs to get changed.

After changing into something more _suitable_ we left the apartment block and made our way towards the garage. The car journey was incredibly quiet, there was not another soul on the road.

"Why so quiet?" I asked Razor, turning to face him.

"Qualifiers today, get through and you can start the tournament. Whether it be by yourself, or as part of your makeshift team, some of the lucky one's will get job offers from the big name racing teams." _Not too complex._ I thought. The remainder of the journey was travelled in silence.

The Deathdrome was packed out, you could tell driving into the garage by all of the noise the crowd were making. Shiv, Edje and Cutter were already out on the track, which just meant Razor had to join them, and all would begin... _My last day in Kras was about to go out with a bang!_ I thought, unbuckling my seatbelt. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when Razor placed his hand on my thigh I didn't take much notice, I did, however, realise when he pinned me up against my seat and kissed me. I sat there shocked by the sudden move;

"Be careful..." he said, walking off with a slight spring in his step. _Yeah, I'll be bloody careful... Pressing a few buttons and..."**And there goes the lights, the Racers are off and don't forget to stay tuned afterwards when we identify all the bodies**_" The voice was loud and confident, _must be the cocky commentator, Blitz._ I thought as I took my seat in from of the computer screen, keeping an eye on oil levels and damage.

"Shiv, I suggest you pull into the pit lane, your damage levels have reached 84%." I said into the microphone, watching his bright orange Road Blade skid around a corner.

"What do you mean pull in? I'll loose my position!" Shiv didn't sound to happy about my advice.

"Sod your position, Shiv. Their mostly Rookies anyway, and if you want to end up in a ball of flames, that's your problem, another hit, and that's what's going to bloody happen." I was only trying to save him some third degree burns and a few broken bones. A lap later, and Shiv did pull in, followed by Edje a few moments later. It was going well.

"Oi, Traitor!" I whirled around on my seat, to see Lauren and Alleisha walking into the garage. I span immediately back around, trying to keep my attention to what I was supposed to be doing. "You can't even look at us!" Alleisha shouted.

"I would look at you, but it just so happens that I'm keeping an eye on _my _team's progress and damage, so if you don't mind..." Due to Alleisha's temper, she walked briskly towards me and span my chair around so I was facing her.

"Look, sorry we didn't take much notice of you, but it was supposed to be **our** chance to find some sort of different work for a while, and anyway, they wont let us help with the pit stops..." I laughed at this;

"What do you mean they won't let you help with the pit stops?" I was still laughing, but span back around and warned Cutter about his fuel levels.

"You know what I bloody mean, it was a waste of time coming here, and I'll be glad to go home tonight!" with that, they both walked, in a rather stroppy fashion, out and back to Jak's garage.

"Bye!" I shouted mockingly at them as they turned the corner.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Blitz was off again... "That's ganna hurt in the morning!" The race was on its final lap, and the smell of used engine oil and burning rubber was stronger than ever. I left the computer and walked to the edge of the track, behind the barriers of course, since they would have to live through the last lap themselves. There was a loud screech from tires as a racer hit the tire wall on the last turn. The crowd were screaming as the first of the racers crossed the finish line.

"Wha-ha-ha at a race! 3 casualties and 2 Deaths, come back after the break when we identify the bodies" with a wink of his eye, the advertisements began to roll over every screen. There was a sudden uproar of cheering when the winners name was displayed upon the board,_ Razor._ It was a relief to see he hadn't lost, and Jak didn't look to happy about the 3 second gap between them. He was slacking this year, as if he didn't want to be here... _None of my business..._ I thought, walking over to congratulate Razor on his win, but instead of a nice greeting, I was shoved around and rushed out the back of the garage.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, just under the volume of a shout...

"Shut up and take these." A keyring with a single key on it was thrust into my hand.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" I hissed as I was guided towards the car-park, where many of the fans were now driving away with large grins painted across their faces.

"The green and black dragonfly, the numberplate is something like 'RP23 RCR", Go!" I scanned the car-park for the dragonfly, but before I could continue, Razor grabbed my arm and pulled me in a totally different direction in which I was looking, towards the well armoured car. " Get in, and meet me by the Cargo Port, at gate B."

"I don't even know how to get there, Razor!" I was shouting by this point, panicking and excited all at the same time was rather exhausting.

"The Sat-Nav will take you there, now get in and bloody **drive** woman!" His voice was getting more and more anxious. I was sensing this in his voice now, and grabbed his shoulders, pulling myself close.

"I _can't _drive. My licence is non existent!" I tightened my grip on his shoulders, before he pulled me away and held me at arms length.

"Blyade, just set the car into its top gear, im sure you know where the accelerator is and the brake, the rest is all fairly self explanatory" His voice had softened, as did his features on his face. I sighed and nodded, before being helped into the car. There was a sudden loud explosion from behind us, three High-Class vehicles shot from behind the flames and erupted towards me.

"GO!" Razor shouted before running towards the garage, ducking from bullets. I had no choice.

I planted my foot onto the accelerator and a nano-second later the car lurched forward and sped up the road, throwing me back firmly into the seat. It was an awkward moment, when I looked into the wing-mirror to see the three cars violently hurtling towards me, with their blue-eco turbo's blazing behind them, and at the same time realising I didn't have my seatbelt on. _Shit..._ I thought as I pulled a late turn to the left, after I failed to hear the Sat-Nav, throwing myself into the hardness of the metal supports holding the armour into place. My arm now throbbing became the least of my worries when bullets began to ricochet off the exhaust pipe and onto the road. _They're trying to kill me!_ I took in a deep breath and shoved harder down onto the accelerator, hoping for more speed, _and boy did I get it._ There was another unforgiving surge of speed as the car once again quickened its pace aided by the small amount of blue-eco rushing out of the turbo tank. That was it, my turbo was out and I had nothing but brute force form the weakening car left to ferry me to the Cargo Port.

"Proximity Breeched" The car's computer spoke a sickening warning. My stomach turned over as yet more bullets were shot at me. Desperate, I began to press a few buttons on the dashboard, and without warning, a small explosive was launched out of the back, onto the road, where one of the three cars was then terminated. The flames hissed and smoke rose to the sky from the wreckage, heat was lapping at the back of my neck. _I just killed someone..._ I was immediately flooded with guilt, which soon passed when I was confronted with a tight right turn down a slim alleyway. Holding my breath, I made the turn, _barely. _Sparks and paint were flying off one of the side-panels as it was thrown into the alley wall by my bad driving.

"Destination Nearing" The Sat-Nav spoke, breaking my concentration, making me skid violently around the next stomach felt as if it was screaming at me, and acid was bubbling in the back of my throat... _Don't throw up, Don't throw up..._ I swallowed and carried on my unnerving encounter. A small beep startled me, warning me of the usage of weapons. There was a squealing as 2 missiles were released from one of the 2 remaining drivers... _My heart was in my mouth..._ I took a sudden turn into another alleyway, using a Lamborghini as a decoid for the weapons... The flames took another of the racers off track and turned the vehicle into a fiery inferno. _One more..._ I reassured myself, driving out of the alleyway and back onto the road.

"Destination Reached" The Sat-Nav shut itself off, in the not-too-near distance I could see the cargo port, and one of its 4 gates. _Which one is it..._ I was thinking franticly about what to do... I took the bend with ease and drove away from the first gate that was in my sight. _Gate D... Gate C..._ Driving past, knowing the next one would be my stopping point, but there, by Gate B, was another car, a Javelin-X to be exact. _Shit..._ There was another high pitched squeal as the stationary car launched grenades towards me, but remained still. To my sheer amazement the grenades flew over my head and smashed into the windscreen on the final racer behind me, more flames lit up the sky as I slammed my foot onto the brake and violently stopped dead.

"Who the _**FUCK**_ was _**THAT!**_ I shouted as I jumped out of the car and into the middle of the road.

"Mozè's men." A voice came, from the shadows of the combat racer.

"_Augh! _Bloody Mozè'! First he shoots someone close to me and now he tries to kill me! _**Again!**_" My temper had erupted but soon cooled with the strangers reply.

"Nice to know I mean so much to you." The voice came, followed by the shadowy figure and a bright pair of yellow slacks.

"Razor!" I must of sounded annoyed and shocked at the same time, made my head hurt.

"Remind me never to question your skills of observation." He laughed, walking over to me. I felt like slapping him, but to be painfully honest, he had just saved my arse. "Your journey seemed to take slightly longer than I thought. Have any trouble on the way?" The sarcasm rolled off his tongue in a bitter manner.

"Oh no, I just stopped off and did a bit of sight-seeing. I completely remembered you were going to meet me here." I said, leaning onto the battered Dragonfly. Razor smirked and gestured me to sit in the Javelin.

"What about the Dragonfly?" I asked, as Razor got in too.

"I'll get one of the boys to pick it up later... as for now... we have to put our differences aside..." With a nod of my head, we were speeding off down a dark back-alley and towards a distant part of Kras.

_I don't think I'll be going home as planned... _


	8. The Final Encounter

_**The Final Encounter **_

The cold, crisp, morning air wafted through an open window in the corner of the tiny apartment. I woke up on something, rather comfortable.

"Awake are we?" Razor said, sleepily.

"Hmm." I shut my eyes for a few moments before realising I had my head on his chest. At the point of realisation I sat bolt upright and leapt off the sofa, and headed towards the window.

"What's wrong this morning?" Razor asked, also getting up and walking over me, placing his arms around me and pulling close. I just made a small hum. "Cheer up."

"Cheer up?" I swung around and sent him backwards a few steps. "CHEER UP? Mozè is going to be completely freaking nuts when he finds out what happened yesterday.! As if he didn't hate me enough for whatever reason, he now hates me because of that!"

"Well that wasn't my fault was it?" Razor was also getting quite frustrated by this point.

"YOU _flirted _with me! YOU started all of this off!" and with that, I walked out of the door and down the road, wherever I was.

My pace began to slow as tears rolled down my eyes. _Why..._ _I was dragged here by friends, only to fall in love with a thug in the local pub, kill a few people on the way to this random place and then storm out the safest place possible to be bait for some sort of... of..._

"And what's the most wanted person in my life at the moment, outside without her little bodyguard?" I swung around to see a tall man stood there. For a few moments I thought it was Mizo. I breathed a sigh of relief... until he moved closer, and a gun came into view. I almost chocked on the lump in the throat.

"I wonder what Razor would do... If I was to kill of his one and only love..." he taunted, stroking the trigger with his little finger. _So he __**did **__love me. He had odd ways of showing it, sure, but he loved me. I wasn't sure myself until now but..._

"Aw. Thinking of the happy times you had together? Well keep them in your mind, im sure it would soothe your passing slightly knowing he was on your mind the moment you breathed your last breath." His bitter words rang in my ears as I looked down the barrel of the gun. _The last thing I said to his was horrible... what if... _

"Still pondering are we?" his voice was starting to spark something within me.

"Go on then... _kill me._" I don't know what made me say it but whatever it was suddenly decided to run off.

"Fine. I was just trying to get some last words out of you." He clicked the safety off the gun and took a few steps forward. My heart began to beat quicker by the minuet inside my chest, until the point I thought it was going to leap out. From the distance I could hear screeching tires, Mozè span uneasily around, he lifted his gun up again but before he could turn his face I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his ear towards my lips. The gun dropped to the floor.

"Bastard." I pushed him to the floor and placed my foot onto the back of his neck. "Now who's the one crying?" I mocked, feeling the sudden sense of power run through my veins as small tears ran down the criminals face.

Screeching came from 6 combat racers that were speeding down the road, bearing the branding of Mozè. I immediately backed off slightly, allowing him to stand and greet his back up. 12 strong men stood in front of me, 2 for each vehicle and Mozè. _Goodbye Cruel World..._ They were chuckling between themselves, thinking of ways they could torture me and kill me without the Kras City Police Department finding out. I was backing off, each step they took forward, I took 2 back. Guns gleamed in the pale moonlight... _Shit._

"And your doing what?" Came a voice from deep within the shadows. A few of the men immediately swung their guns around to meet the deeply accented voice. I didn't want to show weakness, but when Razor stepped out from the shadows and stood beside me, I couldn't help but swing my arms around his neck and shed a tear into the shoulder of his coat. He wrapped one of his arms around me, using the other to hold up a knife.

"Aw, the little couple are back together, how sweet."His tone was obviously irritating Razor. "Its a shame, a cute couple like you having to die, well... these things happen I suppose. I hope you've got some money tucked away for your funerals, since Mizo wont be here to help pay for them." My grip was ever tightening around Razor. _I was scared._

"I wouldn't bank on it." Came another voice, accompanied by the sound of laughing. Relief swept over my body...

From over Razors shoulder I could see Mizo approaching, followed by at least 15 strong, muscular men, each carrying some sort of weapon. Mizo rested his hand upon Razors shoulder and walked in front of us.

"Trying to kill of my lieutenant are we?" Mizo let out a laugh. "Well... you know what they say, _what goes around comes around._" He gestured for his men to walk forward, by which means they were level with us.

"But...I'm your brother..." a nervous chuckle escaped his lips "...You wouldn't..." His face was a picture.

"Wouldn't I?" Mizo replied, taking a few dangerous steps closer, lifting up his gun. Even the men stood around Mozè backed off slightly. There was some muttering between then, which I couldn't quite hear. I turned around and faced the same way as everyone else, still clutching Razor's arm, watching what was unfolding before my eyes.

"I take it this is part 3." I whispered in Razor's ear. He nodded and continued watching.

"You had the _cheek _to take half my men, you had the _nerve _to try and take Kras City from me, the list is bloody endless, and I don't have the **time** to state them all." Mizo turned to look at Razor, at which time he nodded and smiled, he then turned back around and pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes tightly as the sickening sound of a body hitting the floor echoed around the empty street. That was it, Mozè was gone, Mizo had the City to himself and I was safe. Or so I thought for a few brief seconds.

Bullets ricocheted off the tarmac, as I rolled underneath a parked car. Mozè was dead, but that didn't stop his ex-men try and take the city for themselves. I was fed up of hiding. I crawled out of the car and ducked from flying knives and bullets, picked up a gun from a now dead man and swinging it around towards the action. I was stopped there, I couldn't tell which man belonged to which side... I was looking insanely around trying to aim at somebody. Something caught my eye in the corner, Razor was in a headlock and a knife precariously close to his neck. I shut my eyes and shot in that direction. I heard a gasp as someone either broke free or sliced a neck. Finally opening them, I saw I had his the unknown man, and Razor was dashing towards me.

"This isn't our fight, we've done our side of the deal, lets go." I dropped the gun onto the floor and ran alongside him, leapt into the nearest road-blade and drove off under the pure power of blue-eco down the road and back to the more civilised side of Kras.

I couldn't help but think where Mizo's men came from. I didn't want to ask. _I was safe._ Razor slammed on the brakes and careered around the corner causing me to loose balance and crash into him. Instead of pushing me away to hold onto the side of the chassis, he wrapped his arm around me and held me close, so I would not slide about. After a while we pulled up outside the Deathdrome. _Finally, somewhere I recognise. _I got out of the car and walked around it, where Razor met me. He slung his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Blyade. I couldn't tell you before. I knew the day I met you in the Bloody Hook that there was something there. That day I left you alone in the clothing store, I just had to get away... I wasn't sure what to tell you... I wasn't sure you felt the same way... I..."

"Your Babbling." I said bluntly. I felt him breathe a sigh of relief and rest his cheek on the top of my head.

A few moments later we were greeted by Mizo and his men.

"How are you?" Razor asked, giving him a friendly slap on the back.

"Not too bad. Lost one. Gained a city. Just a normal day I suppose." He gave a large smile. "Racing on Saturday?" If it was possible, my face would of fell onto the floor. Razor looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah. I'll join in." he was laughing.

"So that's it?" I asked, walking over and standing close to Razor.

"Yeah. Life is back to normal." Mizo gestured goodbye as his disappeared into a Javelin-x and drove away accompanied by another car.

**_That was eventful._**

**_With noting else said, Razor pulled me close and kissed me softly on the lips._**

**_Maybe, now I can go home... _**


	9. Well I got My Happy Ending

I dialled numbers into the mobile phone in my hand.

"_**Mum..."**_

"_**Blyade! Where have you been?"**_

"_**No time to explain, you'll see it on the news."**_

"_**But Blyade..."**_

"_**Mum, I'm staying in Kras City"**_

"_**Your what?"**_

"_**I'm staying here, I feel at home."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_**Mum? Are you there?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I'll keep in touch, honest."**_

" _**Guess I'll be seeing you on the Television then?"**_

"_**Most probably."**_

"_**Well, have a great time, live your life to the full, and don't forget to bring your fellow home sometime so I can meet him."**_

"_**Mu-uum"**_

"_**Oh so he's not your fellow?"**_

"_**Just stay out of it okay? Ahaha, Its a bit complicated."**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**Bye Mum..."**_

"_**Bye"**_

_The mobile phone fell silent._

_I looked up to Razor's face, into his incredible green eyes. I never noticed how green they were__before. _

"_**Staying then?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Good."**_

"_**Razor?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I love you"**_

"_**I love you too."**_

"_**Razor?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**How did Mizo's men find us?"**_

"_**It was all part of the plan."**_

"_**What plan?"**_

"_**Our Plan"**_

"_**Which was"**_

"_**1:Phone Call. 2: Race and 3 depends on how the rest goes."**_

"_**So..."**_

"_**So Mizo knew all along."**_

"_**Knew what?"**_

"_**The plan."**_

"_**I'm confused."**_

"_**I told Mizo our plan, Part 3 depended entirely on the fact of weather we lived or not through 1 and 2. So, Part 3 was the killing of Mozè and Kras City being firmly in the hands of Mizo."**_

"_**I see."**_

"_**Do you?"**_

"_**I do actually. So now what do I do."**_

"_**Do whatever you want to do, your life belongs only to you."**_

"_**Something doesn't belong to me."**_

"_**Oh?"**_

"_**My heart belongs to you."**_

Razor lit up a cigarette and smiled.

"_**And mine to you."**_

They quietly began to walk down the road, towards the apartment where so much had happened, to now live whatever life they chose, together in whatever way they wanted. Razor, still the number one of Kras Combat Racing, and Blyade an up-and-coming model for female race-wear.

Razor stopped and looked back, towards the Deathdrome and lit yet another cigarette.

"_**Don't worry, you'll be back there on Saturday."**_

They continued to walk down the road. Dawn broke, shining hazy orange light across the streets of Kras. His arm around Blyade's waist, slowly towards home, a bottle of certain wine in her hands.

"_**Razor?"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Your packing in smoking, even if its the last thing I make you do."**_

* * *

**Well.. That's it. I really hope you enjoyed it, and please, leave a review of you have time. I can't believe its finished, I'm almost upset I don't have to write it any more. Anyway, pushing all of that aside, I'd like to say a big thanks to a friend of mine, Megsiee, for encouraging me to hurry up and get it finished. BIG LOVE xx **

**And another thank you to Fishyicon for always leaving me a review.**

**Thank you xx**


End file.
